


Merry Christmas, Mr. Rogers

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個聖誕節前後幾日，昔日高中戀人重遇的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Mr. Rogers

一個單身男人住在郊區是一件不大尋常的事，若是鰥夫倒有可能，但至少Bucky以為鰥夫會在過個幾年無趣的郊區生活後，搬回城裡頭，特別是那麼年輕的單身男子。

 

會想起這件事，主要是因為Bucky父母所住的社區裡，隔壁的空屋搬進了一名三十歲上下的單身男子，一台福特貨卡車就載完了他所有搬來的家當，另外還有一隻他的雙親說不上品種的獵犬，一人一狗就這麼搬進了這個社區。

 

Bucky不以為意，在計程車的後座跟母親用單音節應付完了這整起故事，他還忙著，手裏在電腦上都沒停，夾著iPhone的肩頭愈來愈痠，但他不會主動掛斷母親的電話。

 

自從他出櫃以來，他很珍惜與父母親說話的時光，他們走過了一段互相不能理解的階段，父母以為他們的教育方針出了問題，而他對於一向開明的父母保守負面的評價感到困惑。所幸在妹妹們的斡旋下，雙方和解，才終於重拾家庭和睦。

 

「媽，妳告訴我這名男人的事究竟是為了什麼？」寫完郵件寄出的他闔起電腦塞進提袋中，手終於能夠接替痠痛的肩膀取代握住電話的重責大任後，他終於騰出時間追問母親那一點小心思，「……妳別說是要替我介紹對象，獨居的男人不一定是同志。」

 

「為什麼不是？他衣著得體，也許沒有你那麼入時，但是正常男人從來不穿得整整齊齊去遛狗，拿Lawrence先生來說，他每次去遛Lucky的時候都穿著短褲與運動外套，我有次覺得他甚至穿著的是格紋內褲……」

 

想提醒母親同志不是什麼不正常的男人，但要糾正一個從反對到現在動念替孩子介紹起對象的母親並不容易，那已是多大的一段進步，他不想逼得太緊，「妳也許有些可信度……」但他並不相信母親的同志雷達，「但他在郊區，我在城裏，沒什麼發展空間。」

 

「你週末可以回來跟你父親釣魚呀！坐火車根本用不著太多時間吧？」母親聽起來有些沮喪，「他看起來真的很棒，如果你要跟男人結婚的話，我希望你就是跟這樣的男人結婚。」

 

其實並不是他要跟男人結婚，生理反應上他只可能滿足同性伴侶的需求，與女性成婚對雙方都是折磨，「媽，五分鐘前妳還說他無所事事。」

 

「你賺得很多呀……」忍不住解釋起自己想法的婦人嘆了一口氣，「要是他沒有工作，你去賺錢不就得了嗎？」

 

父母親對於婚姻的想像很傳統，Bucky並不意外。

 

他的雙親從印第安納州西南方的小鎮出來，一步一腳印拼出可觀的事業，父親的汽車冷氣工廠，在整間公司出售給大公司以後換到了郊區的住宅與股份，套現股份後他的雙親能夠供家中四名孩子上大學，其中還有三所長春藤名校。

 

母親與外祖家在這之中除了扮演父親第一筆生意的投資者外，她是全職的家庭主婦，全心全意地支持著父親開創事業，吃過苦頭，但卻能讓父親無後顧之憂，她對婚姻的想像就是傳統的想法，有人持外、有人持內，兩人都在外頭工作對她而言家裡就沒人打理了，生活品質也會逐日下降……最終妻離子散。

 

他不能說母親的價值觀落伍，抱持著這番想法的少女也不在少數，白馬王子不就如此？家財萬貫然後下跪求婚完成女孩們的公主夢。

 

「媽，我期待我的伴侶也有自己的一番事業。」現實是他很忙碌，倘若要他回家對著一名宛如他母親的翻版，他也會備感壓力，「我希望他在我工作的時候，同時也在尋求他自己的理想，自我實踐。」

 

「如果你們倆都那麼忙，誰來照顧孩子呢……」

 

接著電話兩端都是一陣沉寂。

 

「你會想要孩子吧？我聽說……捐卵找代理孕母、領養都是很常見的做法，我跟你父親喜歡小孩，我也希望你能享受天倫之樂……James……」

 

James Buchanan Barnes，又名Bucky的男人嘆了一口長氣，「上一個話題還只是隔壁單身無業的鄰居，現在就跳到了孩子，媽……」

 

「我知道你忙，你到了工作地點了嗎？」

 

看了一眼前方的計程車計費錶，其實他已經在原地與母親聊了價值三塊錢的天，「再過一個紅綠燈就到了，媽，我答應你聖誕節會回去家裡過節，如果隔壁單身又無業的鄰居屆時沒有去其他任何地方過年，我就親自送妳烤得肉桂蘋果派過去好嗎？」

 

「一言為定，親愛的，我等不及見到你了，我愛你。」

 

垂著視線望著前方駕駛座的椅背，嘴角因為清楚母親此刻歡快語氣伴隨著的燦爛笑意而上揚，「我也愛妳。」

 

 

***

 

 

「我討厭對著答錄機說話，現在是二十一世紀，你不弄一台智慧型手機就算了，好歹買台電腦，對著這機器說話讓人崩潰！躲回你父母老家是太過邪惡的舉動，但是並非無法抵達，為了催稿我會不遠千里從西岸一路追過去，就算要我陪你過聖誕也沒問題！」

 

聽完留言嘆了一口氣的金髮男人把遛狗繩掛上了門邊黃銅掛鉤。

 

狗兒很快窩上了一旁的沙發椅，這種四肢修長漂亮的狗唯一的壞毛病就是愛在沙發上當沙發馬鈴薯，天氣一冷更是懶得慌，方才因為寒冷還用耳罩與衣物裹住了牠才出去散步。

 

Steve自專從賽犬場救援退休格雷伊獵犬免於撲殺命運的協會中領養了牠，他不願再去回想為了人類自私的競賽與賭博讓牠受了多少苦，他只希望來到自己身邊的狗兒能夠過得開心，於是為牠重新起名為Joy，紅棕色的格雷伊獵犬感受到主人的目光，輕輕地抬起頭。

 

他不希望Sam真的來跟他過聖誕，Sam跟他不一樣，Sam的家人都在身邊，任何遊子都應當在這天返回家中與家人團聚。

 

但他就是提不起勁作畫。

 

坐到Joy的身邊，Steve伸出手撫摸著她，直到她又縮成一團入睡。

 

回到他昔日成長的家中，過去與父母最快樂的回憶全都聚集在此，本以為自己能夠擁抱著美好回憶入睡，但當他一坐到桌前，對著等待作畫的白紙，他卻又無法下筆，哪怕只是勾一個最簡單的草稿、甚至是畫畫分鏡都辦不到。

 

聖誕節近在眼前，這代表自從秋天住進坐擁金黃樹林美景的老家以來，已經過了三個月，該交出稿件的時間早就改期改到不知何年何月，接下來等著他的就不會是Sam著急的催稿通知，反而會是出版社因為他不履行合約的解約書，或是賠償。

 

但他不在乎，他有一點錢，賠償就賠償吧。

 

 

煩躁地看著書架上放著自己高中時的照片，不知怎麼著，他像是著了魔地走到了書架之前，拿起了那只相框直盯盯地看。

 

那是他高二那年學年曆的照片，接著他彎下了腰，從最下排的書中抽出了那本學年曆，裡頭許多學生他都有印象，打過他的混混就有七、八個，當然還有討厭他的一群優等生，最後是把他當成球踢的球隊成員。

 

另外還有……再往前翻了一頁後，Steve停下了手上的動作……還有Bucky。

 

Steve Rogers撫過對方掛著爽朗笑容的照片，事實上現在書架側邊窗外還能看到Bucky的老家。他知道自己應該去和Bucky的父母打聲招呼，並且試著看看能不能夠要到Bucky的電話或是什麼聯繫方式。

 

Bucky不是他這一個年級的學生，Bucky高他一年，毫無疑問的是屬於酷孩子那一掛的人物，他不敢說Bucky是風雲人物，因為總有人比Bucky更出鋒頭，總有人比Bucky家更有錢，當有人開著嶄新保時捷來學校上課時，只是開一台二手野馬跑車的Bucky似乎低調的多。

 

他們在Bucky的車子後座親熱過無數次。

 

Bucky總說喜歡他倔強，也最討厭他倔強。他因為倔不服輸而認識Bucky，他非得要參加球隊甄選的舉動被Bucky視作天下第一大傻子，他明知道跟球隊那群人渣的態度都是由那名三流教練縱容出來，還想要獲得他的認可簡直是癡人說夢。

 

Bucky不是球隊成員，反之Bucky喜歡攀岩，距離老家不遠的國家公園是Bucky最常消磨假日的地方，但是Bucky同時也是學校志工，大則園遊會，小則這種球隊甄選，Bucky都會到場協助，他們便是在此景下認識，應該說他先認識了Bucky的背還有頸項，因為Bucky背起暈過去的他到醫療室去。

 

當年校園裡的暴力事件並未得到應有的重視，無論是師長對學生，還是同儕之間。

 

球隊那群傢伙總叫他娘娘腔，只因為他矮，Bucky自從認識他以後，每次只要Bucky也在場，Bucky都會制止那些傢伙。奇怪的是雖然Bucky課業不是名列最前矛、不是運動明星、長得好看但絕對不是當時最受歡迎的男孩，但其他傢伙卻很買他的帳。

 

但每次Bucky制止他們以後，Steve卻會對Bucky發難，「我可以自己處理。」

 

Bucky不認同，初初只是笑而不語，後來兩人交往以後，Bucky會生氣、會沮喪。

 

他卻仍然依然故我，於是就在Bucky告訴他他要到東北部去念書以後，他們兩人的感情無疾而終，加上下一年Steve選擇了西岸的學校，沒有行動電話與網路的年代，差不多就是永遠不見。

 

重新將過去收拾起，Steve走向廚房，打開裝著狗糧的深桶，挖出好幾大瓢裝滿Joy墊高的碗，對於腿長的狗種而言，如此用餐比較不費力。

 

聽見狗糧滾入碗內的聲音，Joy離開了這宇宙她最愛的角落，來到了Steve身邊。

 

安靜的郊區夜晚傳來有車停在前頭路上的聲音，並不愛探究他人隱私的Steve更換了Joy水碗中的水，將用餐時光獨留給Joy，他踽踽獨行躲回他書房，試著思索究竟哪一個環節出了差錯，讓他再也無法為未完的故事繼續。

 

 

***

 

 

聖誕節的早上作為唯一沒有因為喝過多蛋酒而宿醉的Barnes家成員、也作為完成母親心願的乖兒子，Bucky套上紅白格紋的隔熱手套，拿起烤箱裡熱過的蘋果派，過府到隔壁的房子去拜訪新搬來的鄰居，一名獨身無職養了一隻瘦得可憐的小黃狗的鄰居。

 

Bucky對這棟房子有許多感觸。

 

那曾是Rogers家的房子。他聽說五年前Rogers夫婦退休後搬去了佛羅里達，畢竟Steve Rogers在高中畢業離家後幾乎不曾回到這處據傳被大多數年輕人認為悶死人了的郊區，聽說都是他們夫妻跨越整個美國前去探望他，他們如果想要搬去其他地方也不意外。

 

Rogers家外觀看起來很漂亮，整體建築有兩層樓和一處小閣樓，屋外油漆都保持良好，據說欲售的牌子才插上草坪，房子兩天內就賣了出去。要知道五年前可是景氣谷底，房子有價不談、有市得售不容易。

 

他不想說得自己好像滿口生意經，但他在華爾街已經太久，久到忘記不提錢該怎麼繼續對話，他是公司的神童，手上沒有一支基金讓客戶賠過錢，繼承信託基金的老有錢人第三代找他投資、上市以後脫手股票的矽谷新貴找他，而他抽佣金抽到已經不再去看自己帳戶內的存款。

 

Bucky只有一個弱點，要是被客戶問起他本身的投資計畫，他能用話術帶過他就盡量帶過，因為他自己從來不投資，他也不炒作房地產，手邊只有一支意外險，為的是當他好不容易爭取到休假時他喜歡去登山的休閒娛樂，他特別喜歡高山，但是高山能使人有去無回。

 

按了對方家門門鈴。Bucky湧上更多感觸，他很少堂而皇之地去按Rogers家的門鈴，他總是從地上撿小樹枝或是小石塊丟Steve的房間窗戶，然後兩人偷偷躲去偏僻的地方約會。

 

他的野馬跑車是他們最常約會的地點……他會抬高了腿架在前方駕駛座與副駕駛座上，而Steve Rogers在他雙腿之間，一下又一下地進入他的體內。

 

Bucky苦笑，太可悲了，如果被母親知道他就算出櫃了也不願意找人約會、就算同志婚姻全國認可以來也不肯鬆口談結婚的原因是因為當年隔壁那個小矮個兒，他的母親只怕會很失望，畢竟根據她在電話裡描述，住進Rogers家的男人有著俐落的短髮，穿著白色的針織毛衣衫，高大的身材、偉岸的肩膀與直挺挺的站姿，簡直就像時裝雜誌上的模特兒。

 

他並不偏愛瘦弱的男人，他也是人，也會因為俊美的男人心動。

 

所以為什麼不試試看？只是為了讓母親開心也好、只是為了回去跟家人有談天的內容也好，他可以來按個門鈴，無傷大雅。

 

門內就算有狗也沒有發出吠聲。Bucky一度以為屋內沒人，才想轉身，就聽見靠近的腳步聲，門敞開的第一時間，一隻淺紅棕色的獵犬的口鼻率先探了出來，Bucky知道這是賽犬常見的狗種，大概是顏色問題，他的父母才沒認出來這隻狗就是灰狗巴士的招牌。

 

接下來門後頭跟著出現的人，提醒了Bucky在這世上第二個弱點。

 

大約十一、二歲就知道自己是同志的Bucky隨著成長逐漸理解到，他如果想要獲得幸福，他只能夠比別人更努力，社會大眾對他性傾向的包容力是未知數，他若想要平穩的人生，他需要成為一個有那個價值的人，平穩是生命中最難能可貴的階段，要達到平穩，首先會經過大風大浪。

 

他的狂風巨浪都是Steve Rogers。

 

他們的年少輕狂相信彼此是唯一這件事讓他跟Steve Rogers做過無數次危險性行為，那是長大以後的Bucky每到深夜都會為自己的大膽與輕忽詫異，他不後悔，但也知道他絕不會重蹈覆轍，不是因為疾病，而是因為那種程度信任，他無法再給予其他人。

 

他現在在一個難得的平穩之中，他的家庭取得了平穩、他的工作也取得了平穩——甚至他的感情空虛得很平穩。

 

但所有的一切瞬間就歇斯底里了起來，因為Steve Rogers就站在他的面前。

 

Bucky荒謬地發現，第一時間他想過的念頭，竟是為一向自詡視力很好沒有退化的雙親一人配上一副度數符合他們的眼鏡——他們如何能夠看不出來，打扮得體又英俊的這名隔壁鄰居、那個每天出門往山後森林遛狗數趟的男人就是Steve Rogers？

 

Steve Rogers的那雙藍眼睛在看到他以後只有睜大一個反應，就連腳邊兜兜轉轉的狗都沒能吸引他的注意力。Bucky手捧著的蘋果派發出的熱氣，化成幾縷白煙悄悄地實現了他渴望碰觸到對方的念頭，也許只是剎那沉默，卻夾帶了他們之間十四年的空白時光。

 

「聖誕快樂……」把蘋果派稍稍舉高了一些，Bucky清了清不知原因為何卻有些喑啞的喉嚨，「Rogers先生……」

 

***

 

Rogers先生。Steve聽見這個稱謂的瞬間以為自己聽錯了，「⋯⋯Bucky。」就當Steve伸手想要接過蘋果派的時候，對方卻挪開了手裡的烤盤。

 

「很燙，我早上的時候烤熱過。」Bucky的視線落在他們之間的Joy身上，「你的狗很漂亮，取了什麼名字？」

 

「Joy。」很快回應的他背壓著門板往後，騰出走道讓對方進來，「可以擺餐桌上。」

 

但Bucky根本沒等他把話說完，徑直朝著屋子裡走去，Bucky很清楚他家的餐廳在哪裡，直走到底就是他家眺望院子的餐廳，Bucky曾經在他父母不在的時候前來過夜，早上醒來以後Bucky告訴他見著野兔從院子草坪跑過的身影。

 

放下蘋果派的Bucky手裡還戴著那雙巨大的隔熱手套，而他不自覺地走近對方，對方卻沿著餐桌退了一步，「我聽說你進城裡去了。」

 

聞言Bucky的嘴角抽了抽，似是擠出一抹難看的笑，「但我很常回來。」

 

Steve知道這意思是指他從沒回來過，「⋯⋯我可以解釋。」

 

「但你不需要。」褐髮男人聳聳肩，「那是你的自由，我們都知道有的人離開了從來不回頭，那也不是一件壞事。」

 

「Bucky——」

 

「——你長高了。」Bucky沒給他機會把話說完，開啟了另一個新的話題。

 

只要Bucky一時半刻不打算離去，他也願意換一個話題，「是，一些生長激素的問題，吃藥治療後我長高了幾公分。」

 

「幾公分而已嗎？我爸媽都不認得你了。」Bucky嘴角的笑加深了，「總之很高興見到你，沒什麼比過節見到老朋友更讓人高興的事。」

 

是嗎？這解釋了為什麼Barnes夫婦也沒有主動找他，他聽說自從幾年前入室搶劫的命案後，這一帶的人對於外來者態度緊繃許多，「我們能聊聊嗎？」

 

Bucky的笑容就這麼消失了，「⋯⋯我們可以聊什麼？」

 

「我們十四年沒有見了，我有許多事想問你。」Steve嚥了口口水下去，緊縮的喉嚨讓他擠出句子都顯得困難，「我聽說你在紐約很忙，一切都還好嗎？」

 

「很好。」Bucky雙手抱胸，一頭梳理整齊的褐髮乖乖地待在耳後，而Steve知道那些頭髮有多柔軟，因為他曾經用雙手探入其中細細愛撫過，當對方蹲在他的腿間，把腿間的柱體深深含進嘴裡的時候⋯⋯

 

Bucky的禮儀與冷漠一向可以同時進行，他不會擅自結束對話，除非雙方取得共識，但他也不會熱衷參與。

 

出乎他意料外的是Bucky原先緊緊皺起的眉頭鬆動了一些，「⋯⋯你一直都在西岸？」

 

「我去了舊金山，大多數時候都在畫漫畫。」左右看了一下屋內，Steve走到一旁的儲物櫃裡抱出了自己的作品，但在交給對方之前又趕忙停下來，「呃⋯⋯我知道你不喜歡看漫畫，所以要是你有興趣的話⋯⋯」

 

Bucky的眉頭又皺了起來，接著配合地伸出手從裏頭抽了一本出來，「謝了。」

 

把裝著漫畫的紙箱放到了餐桌旁的椅子上，Steve看對方低頭端詳封面的模樣——對於Bucky他有很深的眷戀，深到Bucky難以想像的境界——這時終於發現對方抽了哪本起來的Steve臉色一變，「⋯⋯要不要換一本？」

 

被他這麼一問抬起頭的Bucky瞥了他一眼，又低下了頭，「不要，為什麼要換？」

 

因為那一本的題材相當陰暗。Steve見對方將書打了開來，也就不再解釋，由著對方去看裡邊的內容。大多數作畫的漫畫家會與出版社的作家合作，Steve也有與幾名作者合作的作品，但他最為人知也最受歡迎的作品由他自己寫劇本。

 

出版社給他機會的時候說先試試看特別號的做法，誰料到竟大受歡迎。

 

 

「這是荷馬史詩？」翻了幾頁的Bucky又抬起頭來看了看他，「蒸氣龐克的版本？」

 

「我覺得應該很合適。」前幾頁的序幕在對方手下很快翻了過去，「這個題材比較⋯⋯」

 

「我覺得很有創意。」Bucky的語氣聽起來比他預期平靜許多，而Steve知道那只是因為Bucky還沒看到女主角的正面，當Bucky翻動的手停下來的同時，Steve不由得深吸了一口氣憋著，等待Bucky在停頓後的評語，「⋯⋯那是我？」

 

希臘神話當中描繪美貌的少年與少女的方式差異並不大。Steve沒第一時間回應，只是試著想在Bucky成熟許多的輪廓中尋找他不明語氣下的情緒，「是。」

 

隨後Bucky又低下頭，繼續翻閱漫畫情節，待到幾幕過後，當男主角摘下身上巨大的連身裝甲後，Bucky臉上又露出了那種困惑與訝異混合的神色，「請告訴我你不是每一個故事都以我做女主角的樣本，而你自己都是男主角。」

 

「沒有，事實上那是唯一一個我如此做的故事。」Steve不由得苦笑，「此後我覺得⋯⋯」倘若他如此血淋淋把自己的內心都剖出來端給別人看，他很快就會被掏空，「我應該把情緒藏起來，試著說好一個故事，比起抒發情緒更重要。」儘管他後來也想不出來怎麼繼續，「我現在處在暫時休假的情況。」

 

 

「我也是。」出乎他意料之外的是，Bucky沒把手裡的漫畫拋下，反而把書闔起，舉在手上輕輕晃了幾下，「這一段故事還沒有完結嗎？還是你有其他本可以一併借我看？」

 

***

 

Hades把Persephone搶走帶到了冥府，讓豐饒女神Demeter傷心欲絕，此後世上農務不再無止盡收成，作物有了死期，一年生出了四季之別。

 

到了Steve Rogers的畫筆之下，這個神話變成了維多莉亞時代的蒸氣龐克作品，地底國的國王Hades駕駛著他巨大的機械馬車來到地面上，帶走了掌管栽種糧食的指揮官之女，擁有潔白腳踝的Persephone⋯⋯怎麼都不覺得自己有特別白皙的腳踝，Bucky放下手裡的漫畫，看了自己伸直的雙腿盡頭的一雙腳。

 

「你在家裡，但派卻不見蹤影。」他年紀最長的妹妹好奇地坐到他的身邊，長年在歐陸的她興致勃勃地看了一眼鄰家方向，「你終於願意過去拜訪爸媽口中神祕的鄰居，他怎麼樣？真的像母親所說有著雄獅一般強大的帝王氣勢？」

 

不知道母親換了說話的對象還會換一套說詞的Bucky似笑非笑地將視線調回書上，「媽說得對，隔壁的鄰居確實是同志。」

 

「你這個淫蕩的傢伙！」拉尖語氣開口的長妹用力地抓住了他的手腕，「你們這麼快就袒裎相見了？你們都做了什麼了？」

 

不得不放下書的Bucky嘆了一口氣，「妳瘋了嗎？我怎麼可能走過去送他一個派接著就跟他上床。」從沙發上坐直身子的他煩躁地用手向後梳了下前額的髮，「我也沒有開門見山就表白說我是同志，然後問他是不是、有沒有興趣來以結婚為前提交往⋯⋯」

 

一臉狐疑的少婦向後靠上另一側沙發把手，雙腿與他的交疊或錯落，這般姿勢就像回到他們還只有十七、八歲時候一般，「那你怎麼發現他是同志？」

 

「他是Steve Rogers。」雙手在頭頂交疊的Bucky再次嘆氣，「就是隔壁Rogers家的Steve Rogers，爸跟媽可能沒跟他正面近距離接觸，所以沒看出來他是誰，雖然長高了，不過他真的就是Steve Rogers。」

 

幾乎無法置信的少婦伸手挽起垂到自己臉頰邊的髮絲塞回耳後，「可是房子早賣掉了。」

 

「也許只是不賣了。」Rogers家的男主人是軍人出身轉任法界的法官，女主人是醫院的總護理師，退休以後都各自有不錯的福利，沒有非得要賣房才能住去佛羅里達養老，「總之，我依照母親的要求送了派過去，探清對方底細，還聊了一陣天。」

 

「等等⋯⋯」他親愛的妹妹又是一臉狐疑，湊得老近地看著他，「⋯⋯Steve Rogers是你的前男友，是你奉獻童貞的——」

 

一把摀住她不知道還想要說什麼的嘴，Bucky瞪著她，「妳得停下，Rebecca，停止做高中生才做的事——互揭瘡疤。」

 

推開他的手，Rebecca扯了扯嘴角，「隨你怎麼說，Bucky。」她刻意加重Bucky一字的語氣換來了Bucky的注視，「承認吧，有人自從分手以後，他的人生就像時間凍結一般，既沒有無悔無憾的結束，也沒有新的戀曲產生。」

 

時間凍結是Rebecca最愛拿來描述他的字眼。

 

「這樣也好，你一向聰明謹慎，也許Steve Rogers就是那個唯一能讓你摔倒兩次的坑洞。」她的語氣難得沒有幸災樂禍，「媽要是知道她用雄獅的氣魄來描述隔壁家小身板的Stevie應該會很錯愕。」

 

「我覺得有義務送他們一人一副眼鏡。」Bucky淡道：「他的五官幾乎沒有改變。」

 

「畢竟你是盯著他看了好一段時間。」少婦調皮地用腳尖扯著自家兄長長褲的褲頭，「那些吻痕，小Stevie當年都跟你躲在車裡做了什麼壞事你自己最清楚。」

 

不。就算親密如Rebecca與他，也不會想像得到當年撅著屁股將臉埋在座位上哀求的人是他而非Steve Rogers。

 

 

「與其說是一個坑讓你摔了兩次車⋯⋯」將雙腳挪開，安分地塞回絨毛拖鞋裡的Rebecca Barnes掉過頭往又拿起了漫畫的他看了過來，「不如說你掉進了一個兔子洞，而且不停往下掉，畢竟你從來也沒到過底，也沒出來過。」

 

他挑了挑眉，在少婦美麗卻同時微微透露著憐憫的目光中，他沒有否認。

 

 

***

 

Steve先要Joy坐在Barnes家的門口別動，才伸手按了門鈴。

 

來開門的是唯一沒在聖誕節出去滑雪的Bucky。剛才Steve走到門口去收信，遇上了Barnes全家人準備出門。他趕緊多走了幾步出去與Barnes夫婦打招呼，婦人很訝異地坦承她完全認不出眼前的男人就是以前的黃毛男孩，而退休的汽車冷氣工廠老闆則是客氣地與他點頭，將閒聊的工作交給妻子。

 

「⋯⋯Bucky說他頭痛，就不跟我們去滑雪了，你有空替我過去看看他吧。」

 

Steve望著婦人慈愛的目光，立刻就頷首答應下來。

 

 

所以他才會站在門口，而頭痛的Bucky才會站在門邊望著他。

 

「Joy⋯⋯」Bucky蹲下身看向他腳邊有些緊張的紅棕色大狗，狗兒身上裹著紅色的寵物背心，是為了身上只有一身短毛的格雷伊獵犬保暖，「嘿⋯⋯」Bucky伸出了手掌遞到大狗的鼻尖，友善地等待對方回應，「你好漂亮⋯⋯」

 

格雷伊獵犬不是非常熱情的狗種，有的犬隻會對陌生人表現出懼色，Steve在自己心底大聲地給自家寵物打氣，希望她能一舉就給Bucky留下最好的印象。

 

沒讓Steve失望，狗兒乖乖地維持著坐姿，抬頭嗅了嗅對方伸出的手，配合地低下頭，接受了Bucky示好的舉動，一人一狗就在門口互動了好半晌。

 

Bucky側過身，視線維持在Joy的身上開口：「進來吧，外面太冷了。」

 

在Steve的授意下狗率先進到屋內，靜靜地等著他跟上，而他走進屋裡後同時為Bucky關上了屋內大門。映進眼簾內的是Barnes家的大聖誕樹，大約有屋內兩層樓的三分之二高，樹下堆滿了大大小小的禮物，全都還沒拆封。

 

「他們回來以後才拆禮物。」從另一頭繞過來的Bucky遞給他一杯熱茶，他接過後下意識地就湊到唇邊喝了一口，立刻被高溫的熱水燙得拉遠了水杯，「⋯⋯你看不出茶很燙嗎？」Bucky的語氣又是擔心又是好笑，下一刻又送上了紙巾。

 

「我很緊張，Bucky。」取過紙巾的他看向眼前的褐髮男人，對方還是早上那套裝扮，深藍色的薄外套貼附在修長的身軀上，裏頭象牙白的V領衫則能微微透出對方衣物下的曲線，Bucky就跟以前一樣好看。

 

「為什麼要？你到隔壁鄰居家來都很緊張嗎？」Bucky沒再繼續搭理他，轉身就往客廳的沙發上躺了下來。

 

直到這一瞬間，Steve腦中才閃過Bucky也許是真的頭痛所以才不去滑雪，轉身就跟著來到了客廳，伸手想檢查對方是不是在發燒，「⋯⋯你真的生病了？」

 

Bucky沒有回話，任他的手撫過額前與頸邊，應是被他微冷的手刺激了下，Bucky的皮膚泛起一層淡淡的雞皮疙瘩，而在他因為擔心Bucky不適收手的同時，Bucky卻又抓住了他。

 

「Bucky⋯⋯我一直都很想念你，但是我們分開得很糟，那是我的錯⋯⋯我很抱歉，我不知道你現在過得好不好⋯⋯我不知道你的生活裡頭，有沒有我能進入的空間。」他不相信Bucky至今沒有遇到比他更好的人，那太容易了，「⋯⋯我選擇單身不只是因為我忘不掉你，而是因為在我心底你一直都沒有離開過，我希望能夠留住你，但我覺得我辦不到⋯⋯因為你太好——」

 

「你回郊區以後就沒有再工作了，你的編輯說假期要你好好放假，但是新年一過他就希望你能回到正軌上工作。」Bucky抓著他的手，對著困惑的他開口解釋：「我看了出版資訊，你的編輯Sam的夫人是我大學的朋友⋯⋯」

 

看著Bucky與他相連的手，Steve有些猶豫，但還是俯下身，吻上了對方的唇瓣。

 

以前他也要等到Bucky躺下來了，才能夠如此有餘裕地吻到比他高出半顆頭的男朋友，而他才稍稍挪開唇瓣，就被Bucky又扯著衣領拉了下來，「你一定得要工作⋯⋯我不跟無業遊民約會。」Bucky吻著他的唇角，「但你也得搬到紐約來⋯⋯我的公寓還有一間房間可以給你當工作室⋯⋯」

 

 

狗兒走到他們身邊，細長的尾巴在身後搖了幾下。

 

Bucky的目光挪向她，騰出手撫過她細長的嘴部，「別擔心，Joy，妳也有份。」


End file.
